Morganville Vampires Changed
by Merisca
Summary: "Book 2" of my fanfiction Morganville Baby girl (You dont have to read it at Just when things have settled and Claire is back to work, Myrnin invents a machine. He changes Claire and Amelies souls and they have to waddle around as eachother for more than a few days. There's one more thing! They're not allowed to tell anyone but Oliver... Plot by: xRagdoll-Kittenx
1. Chapter 1

Claire

She woke up and felt Shanes arms around her. She smiled and turned around in the bed to kiss him, but he looked so cute when he was asleep that she didn't want to wake him. She «Aaawed» a little and cuddled closer. He smiled in his sleep and snored a little. She kissed his bare shoulder and started listening to his steady heartbeat. It was so peaceful... Until her phone rang. Shane woke up and yelped because of the loud ringing. Claire sighed and picked up the phone. It was Myrnin.

Myrnin had tried to kill Zoe when she was a newborn, well... Not in person, of course, but he had sent one of his experiment vamps. He'd been begging for forgiveness and blamed it all on Amelie, of course. Claire had decided to just forgive him, even though she didn't really want to.

She answered the phone and yawned.

«Claire, is that you?», Myrnin asked and she heard him walking around in his lab.

«Yes, what is it, Myrnin?», she asked. Shane groaned and burried his face in the pillow.

«You need to come to the lab, I have a new machine that I crave to try out!», Myrnin said with an excited voice. Claire doubted this was a good idea, but honestly, did she have a choice? Shane looked at her with eyes that begged her to stay. She put her hand on his shoulder while hearing Myrnin talking about his machine. She didn't really listen, not at all.

«If I come over, will you stop talking?», she asked and threw Shane a look. She didn't want to leave him. She just wanted to cuddle in with him and stay there the whole day.

«Yes, Claire. But do bring a second person. To test the machine, I will need two people», Myrnin said with a clearly offended voice.

«A second person?», Claire mumbled and looked at Shane. He made some clear NO gestures with his hands. She put down her phone and looked at Shane.

«Please?», she asked and touched his chest in a flirty way. He sighed and shook his head.  
«I don't want to go test a machine for your crazy boss, find someone else», he said. Claire sighed and started thinking of people that would maybe join her to the lab. Eve and Michael weren't allowed in the lab, and she sure as hell wasn't going to bring baby Zoe. She groaned and picked up her phone to dial Amelies number. After all, she and Amelie were the only ones who were allowed in the lab. And Shane, but that's just because he never cared when Myrnin told him he wasn't allowed.

«Hi, it's Claire, I need to talk to Amelie», she said when Amelies assistant picked up the phone.

«Amelie is very busy right now...», the assistant started. Claire rolled her eyes. Amelie was always busy, but it could most likely wait.

«Just tell her it's a message from Myrnin and give her the phone. I don't want excuses, I want to talk with Amelie», she said with her best ice queen voice. Shane burried his face in the pillow again and groaned dramatically. Claire hushed him before she heard Amelies voice.

«This better be important, Claire», Amelie said with a voice that was so cold that the phone felt freezing in her hands.

«It is. Kinda. Myrnin wants us to test a machine. He needs to people and you're the last one on my list», Claire said and waited for Amelie to answer. She took her time, of course.

«Fine. He gets 10 minutes of my time. I will show up in half of an hour», Amelie finally said and declined.

«You have to stay home with Zoe», Claire said and kissed Shanes cheek before she got out of bed and started to dress herself.

«Ey, not so fast! Are you leaving me?», Shane asked and sat up in bed looking at her.

«You alway make thingsnd took my hand in his and squeezed it. He smiled at me and I just wanted to cuddle with him in the bed again and forget everything about Myrnin, machines and Amelie... Just be with him.

«I'm sorry, it's just... I really sound so dramatically», Claire sighed and threw on a pair of jeans. Shane put his hands in the air.

«I'm the drama king», he said and laid down in the bed again and closed his eyes.

«No way, Shane. Get up! You're watching Zoe today, no sleeping for others than her», Claire said and took the blanket of Shane. He groaned and sat up again.

«Claire, relax», he said and sat up a don't want to go look at Myrnins crazy inventions, but I don't have a choice.

«We'll watch a movie tonight, okay? We could need some time together», Claire said and kissed his lips.

«Sounds great. While waiting, I'll watch Dora the Explorer with Zoe, and trust me... I'm gonna tell you about every episode», he said and got out of bed and bent down to kiss her.

«That's the evilest thing I could ever imagine», she whispered playfully and put her hand behind his neck and looked at him. He was just so freaking handsome. She had to kiss him one more time before she had to hurry downstairs to eat and get out.

_Myrnin_

«Okay, you stand here», I said and pointed to the left of my new machine. Amelie did as told and I pushed Claire to the right.

«Now you're gonna feel a little glitch. Like someone pinches you», I said and touched the red button, just like I'd seen people do in the movies.

_Claire _

Her sight was suddenly sharper and she fell to the ground. She looked around and didn't understand a thing. Had Myrnin changed her to a vampire? No... He wouldn't... But you never knew with Myrnin.

«Myrnin... Can I have a mirror?», she asked. She put her hand on her throat and yelped. That hadn't been her voice!

«Sure, my dear», Myrnin answered and smiled. She looked in the mirror he handed her and yelped – again. She didn't see herself, she saw Amelie! She screamed, but covered her mouth with her hand when she remembered that it wasn't her voice. She quickly turned her head and saw her body with Amelie in looking confused at her.

«Myrnin, do tell me what just happened», Amelie said and looked around. She stumbled to her feet with no graceness at all and leant on the table next to her.

«Guess two times», Myrnin said and smiled. He looked happy because his machine had worked and he stood there looking at his new invention that wasn't good for anything but... This. Amelie sent him a ice cold look, which didn't work that well because of Claires body.

«Okay, it worked. Can you change us back now?», Claire asked, still thinking how weird it was to hear Amelies voice speak the words she said.

«Uh, no. The machine will need charging for about a week», Myrnin said neutrally, still not taking his eyes of the machine.

«A week?», Amelie whined with Claires voice. Claire felt like laughing, cause that was just the way she would say it... But no, it wasn't funny! A week in Amelies body? No. Way. In. Hell.

«Well, yes. Or 4 days, it depends on how much power I get», Myrnin said and scratched his chin.

«Oh my... How am I going to survive being Amelie?!», Claire whined and looked at Amelie who was leaning on the table, still not used to being a human.

«Well, drink lots of blood», Myrnin said and looked at her with confused eyes. Like she was a dumb girl to ask.

«I'm not the founder, and Amelie can't go back home! I have baby Zoe to take care of and Shane is going to kiss her!», she shouted at Myrnin.

«Kiss me? I will not _tolerate_ mr. Collins kissing me», Amelie disagreed. Claire shot her a dirty look.

«I hope not, but he will kiss you. The body you're in, is his girlfriend!», she exclaimed and felt like crying. How was this going to work?

«Calm down, ladies», Myrnin said and looked at them both. Claire and Amelie sent him an angry look that told him to shut up.

«I will not do anything intimiate with that boy. Myrnin, we must tell everyone about the switch of personalities», Amelie said and looked at him. Myrnin looked down at his feet for a second.

«I'm afraid there's no possibility to do such thing, Amelie», Myrnin admitted.

«Why?», Amelie and Claire asked at the same time. Myrnin looked at them both.

«Because, the machine must not be known about. It will make people curious, and that shall not happen in Morganville, am I right?», he said and looked at Claire that was now Amelie.

«I'm not Amelie, talk to her», Claire said and pointed at her body.

«Well, yes. You are right, but the housemates of Claire must know. I do not want them to think that I am Claire», Amelie said coldly. It broke Claires heart thinking of how Shane would be all over Amelie, thinking it was her.

«Well, they can not. End of discussion», Myrnin said shortly. Amelie looked as pissed of as Claires body could look. It wasn't threatening, not at all. She just looked funny.

Claire sighed and tried to accept the situation and calm down.

«We'll just have to... Deal with it. Okay, if you have to live as me, you can't act like you own the world. I'm not like that», Claire said.

«What about your daughter?», Amelie asked confused. Claire swallowed hard. Amelie didn't know how to handle babies and that concerned her.

«Just find good excuses and get Shane, Eve and Michael to take care of her. Read her a bedtime story from her fairytale book at nighttime», Claire said. She really worried for Zoe and how she would deal with the situation. She was a smart kid, and would probably sense that something wasn't right when mommy wasn't the one to feed and take care of her. She looked at Amelie who nodded.

«How do I deal with your boyfriend then?», Amelie asked even more nervous. That was harder. What would they do about Shane? The thought of him kissing Amelie and holding her hand made her sick.

«Just... Push him a little away. Tell him you're on your period or something», Claire said a little embarrassed because Myrnin who stood there taking notes from their conversation. She rolled her eyes at him.

«Sounds... Interesting to me», Amelie said hestitating a bit. She was obviously uncomfortable with the situation, and Claire had never seen her uncomfortable in her entire life.

«Now, what do I do?», Claire asked and looked at her pale hands.

«Be aware of my strength. I'm stronger than all the vampires. Myrnin will be at the council meetings, and he will help you out. Drink blood, lots of it, and be fair», Amelie said. Amelies meaning of the word fair was clearly way different of what Claire thought fair was, but now she had the chance to change stuff and that felt... Nice.

«I know what you think, and no. You will not turn the town upside down while we are eachother», Amelie said coldly.

«You ladies will have to leave now, I have to start charging the machine», Myrnin said.

Claire walked through the portal and into Amelies office, and Amelie walked through the portal to the Glass House.


	2. A punch for his family

_Amelie_

When I came through the portal, I saw mr. Collins sitting down in the couch with Zoe on his lap watching an episode of a children series. He turned his head around to look at me and he smiled. He placed Zoe in the couch next to him and walked to me. He was about to kiss me, but I put a hand on his chest to push him away. It didn't work, of course. I was no longer a vampire with strength, and mr. Collins was twice my size and way stronger. I managed to make it a kiss on the cheek.

«Nana!», Zoe said and looked at me. I was not nana. I was Amelie, trapped in Claires body. I just looked at her weirdly.

«Hello, little darling», I said lost of other words. Mr. Collins looked at me with weird eyes, but he shrugged and went into the kitchen.

Baby Zoe tried to touch me but I jumped back.

«Claire, do you want something?», I heard Shane shout from the kitchen. It took me a few seconds to realize that _I_ was Claire.

«Yes, please. Bring me some O positive, will you?», I asked. I regretted my words when Shane got out of the kitchen looking at me like I was crazy.

«Uhm... Good joke... I guess. You okay, Claire?», he asked with worry in his voice.

«Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Are you asking if there's something wrong with me?», I replied with my best Claire behaviour.

«Well, not in _that_ way», he said and looked as confused as a boy could be.

«Are you being offensive?», I asked and looked at him with my cold eyes... Which I suddenly remembered Claire didn't to, so I softned them a little.

«No! Claire, what's wrong? Not in an offensive way... Just in a.. I worry for you way», he said and walked to me. Oh no... God please no. He kissed me and nuzzled my neck. I gave him a hard push, because of my instincts. He stumbled backwards a little and looked at me. He looked very hurt, and that wasn't a good thing. I did not feel like apologizing, because he had been the one to kiss me! I grossed a little and went upstairs.

_Shane _

She never pushed me like that. She'd never looked at me with cold eyes before either. Something was wrong, but I had no idea of what it was, so I decided to drop the theme and sit down with Zoe again. I had a little conversation with her, but my mind was far away.

After an hour, Claire came down again. Zoe was asleep in my arms and I suddenly remembered me and Claires movienight.

«Sooo, what movie do you wanna see to night?», I asked and looked at her while smiling.

«Movie?», she asked and scratched her arm. Had she forgotten about it already? That hurt a little, 'cause I thought she'd been looking forward to it.

«Yeah... We were going to watch a movie together», I mumbled and looked down at my knees. Zoe was still asleep in my lap and I poked her nose.

«Oh. I am sorry, I must have... Forgotten», Claire said. I sighed and tried to smile at her. I heard someone knock on the door and stood up, still holding Zoe, and went to open.

_Claire_

Shane opened the door and gave her a cold look. He looked so unpleased to see her that it hurt. She couldn't blame him, 'cause she was in Amelies body. She felt a urge to kiss him, but she couldn't. That would just make everything worse. She looked at him for a moment, and died a little inside when he asked what the fuck she wanted.

«May I.. Uhm... Speak with.. Claire?», she asked and looked at him again.

«You usually don't ask, but sure. She's been acting.. All strange since she came home from work», Shane said and looked a little bit hurt, but he covered it with a grumpy mask too fast for Claire to recognize how bad it was.

«Mr. Collins, I just want to speak with her, not listen to all your problems», she said with her best Amelie attitude. Shane shot her a dirty look and she tried to ignore him by doing what Amelie would have done. Walk right past him and act like it was her home. Which it kinda was.

«Oh, hi... Amelie!», Amelie said and looked at me. Her hair was messy and she looked so uncomfortable that it was awkward.

«Hello. Mr. Collins, may we get some.. uh.. privacy?», Claire asked and waved Shane of. She hated being rude to him, but she had to do it. Shane went upstairs with Zoe without an argument and Claire could finally focus on Amelie.

«This can't go on», Amelie said and looked at Claire. She was right. She suddenly felt thirsty and she could hear Amelies pulse beating. She swallowed hard. Amelie seemt to know what the situation was.

«Don't even think about it, Claire. Go to the kitchen, find yourself some blood and drink», Amelie said and pointed at the kitchen door. Claire nodded, even though she felt sick. She was actually going to drink blood. Ew.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Shane standing there with Zoe. He had been listening.

«Shane!», Claire whined, but she regretted it instantly. Amelie never used his forename, and she definitely didn't whine it like a kiddo.

«Excuse me. You scared me Mr. Collins», she stammered and went to the fridge where Michael had his blood. Shane looked at her like she was crazy. She was, kinda.

«You can't take that. It's Michaels», Shane said with a cold voice. Oh God it hurt. He never used that voice to her, but again, he didn't know that she was Claire.

«Well, I could always drink yours or little Zoes», she replied. It was meant as a joke, but Shane laid Zoe down on the table and hit her. Hard. She winced and looked up at him. He had actually hit her, just that... It wasn't her. She didn't feel pain where he'd hit her, which was at the left side of her face, but it hurt her feelings. She felt like laying down crying.

«Get out of here, Amelie. You're not going to touch Claire, Zoe nor me», Shane screamt. Amelie came into the kitchen and looked at Claire with a confused look. Claire just touched where he'd hit her and walked silently out of a portal and back to Amelies office.


	3. Chapter 3

_Amelie_

Terrific. Claire wasn't even taking care of my body. When I got back in myself, I wold have to deal with a blackeye and probably some broken bones. I sighed and looked at mr. Collins who stood there purple with rage.

«Why did you hit her?», I asked with my best Claire imression. Shane looked at me and his eyes softened. He bent down to kiss me, but I took a step backwards and pushed his hands away from my waist. He looked hurt. It didn't really matter to me, because, if Claire couldn't take care of my body, I did not have to take care of her relationship.

«Why do you push me away?», he asked and looked at me with sad puppy eyes, that might have worked on Claire, but not me.

«No reason, I'm just... on my period», I said and blushed. I had never blushed. Shane smiled like he was relieved.

«Then you'll get a hug instead», he said and lifted me up in his arms, like I'd seen grooms do with brides in the movies. He looked into my eyes and I had no idea what to do.

«You're blushing», he said and smiled at me. Not really, he smiled at Claire. The body, but not me. I looked quickly away.

«Please put me down.. Shane», I said. He kissed my nose playfully and it made me sick. He put me down and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't kiss him back and that made him stop. He looked at me with sad eyes.

«I am going upstairs», I said coldly and marched upstairs and into Claires room. What was I going to do? Claires boyfriend was all over me and it made me want to vomit. I had no romantic feelings for Mr. Collins, what so ever, and I was not going to act like I had either.

_Michael_

When me and Eve came home from our date night, Shane was sitting on the couch alone.

«Hey, bro!», I said and sat down in the couch next to him. Eve came right behind me and looked around.

«Where's Claire? I thought you guys were watching a movie tonight», she said and looked around. Shane just groaned and scratched his forehead.

«What's wrong, man? Did you fight?», I asked. Shane and Claire didn't fight often but when they did, it was always bad.

«Kinda. Sorta... I don't really know», he mumbled. Eve sat down in the chair beside us and looked at Shane with a little worry in her eyes.

«Is she mad at you?», Eve asked.

«I don't know. She's been kinda weird since she came home from work. She blamed it on that she was... Uh... on her period», Shane said and sighed. Eve looked at the stairs.

«Well, that's not right. She isn't on her period now», she said and looked back at Shane and me. I looked at Shane too, and he didn't look too happy about the converstions turning point.

«I know she lied, but I just don't understand why. It's like she's hiding something», Shane said and looked at me. I looked at Eve for an answer. If someone knew about Claires problems, it would be her. Eve just shrugged.

«Do you want me to talk to her?», Eve asked and looked at an upset Shane. He nodded.

«That would be great», he said quietly. I patted his shoulder awkwardly and Eve walked upstairs to talk with Claire.

«Wanna play Zombie Slayer 3?», I asked and handed him a controller.

«Yeah, sure», he said and grinned. I grinned back and we started playing.

_Claire_

Shane had hit her, but not her. She felt like crying, but she couldn't. She didn't think that Amelies body knew how to cry and her security guys stood there. One at each side of her desk. Did they ever go home?

Amelies secretary came inside with Oliver behind her. Crap.

«Oliver said he needed to speak with you», the secretary said and walked out. Oliver sat down in the seat above her desk. She pretended to be working on some papers.

«You don't need to pretend working with those papers, Claire. Myrnin told me about everything, and I think we all know that you have no idea what the writing means», Oliver said and raised an eyebrow at her. Claire sighed and looked up at Oliver.

«What do I do?», she whined, and with Amelies voice, it sounded so unproffesional that she could even see Olive smirk a little.

«I'm going to do everything until Amelie gets back. All you have to do is to show up at meetings and me and Myrnin will take care of everything else. Myrnin will write down what you shall say on some papers, and all you have to do is read it out loud», Oliver said neutrally.

«Well.. That sounds easy», Claire mumbled.

«It is. Now, move from your chair and go home. I will do the work», Oliver said.

«I... I don't know where Amelie lives», Claire said. She felt like blushing, but she couldn't, 'cause she had no blood to blush with.

«Then go to the Glass House. Myrnin made a deal with Amelie that you are allowed to sleep in the guest room», Oliver said. Claire sighed in relief.

«Okay, thanks. Bye», she said and got up on her feet and used the portal to get home.

_Shane_

I had fallen asleep on the couch after Claire had told me she wanted to sleep alone. I woke up and took a look at the clock. It was 3p.m and I felt like checking on Zoe. I rubbed my eyes and yawned before I walked upstairs and into Zoes little room. I saw Amelie holding her in her arms. I panicked and when she looked at me, she yelped.

«Shane, I'm not here to hurt her», Amelie said.

«Bullshit!», I shouted and took a crying Zoe out of her arms before I kicked Amelie in the stomach and punched her in the face. Zoe was still crying and I heard both Eve and Michael hurrying down the hall. Claire had also came inside and she winced.

I was convinced that Amelie was going to snap my neck when she stood up, but she didn't. She just looked at me with sad eyes before she left the room. I'd never seen Amelie... That vulnerable. I realized Claire was hitting me and I didn't appericiate it at all.

«Claire, stop it!», I said and hugged her. She tried to push me off, but she wasn't strong enough. I wasn't going to force her hugging me so I pulled back. Her face was red and she looked angry as fuck.

«Claire, what's wrong? She was going to kill Zoe...», I started but she just slapped me in the face.

«Claire would never kill Zoe!», she shouted. I was shocked. Claire never slapped me, not in an offensive way, at least. It hurt my feelings more than my cheek, but it was a hard slap.

«Claire! Get yourself together! Why the fuck are you slapping him?», Eve shouted with a perplexed and high pitched voice.

«Why are you hitting me and talking about yourself in third person?», I asked confused and broken. She pushed me away when I hugged her, refused to kiss me, didn't want me in her bed and now she was hitting me. I didn't like this at all and it broke my heart in a way I could never describe.

«Because... Because you are all morons!», Claire screamed before she left the room and ran into her room. I looked after her. Zoe was still crying, so I started to sooth her until she was playing with my hand and smiling.

«Dude, what's going on?», Michael asked and looked at me. Eve was still stunned by Claires behaviour.

«I have no fucking idea, but I'm sure as hell going to figure it out», I said and tucked Zoe into her crib before I walked into Claires room. She was lying in her bed with her eyes closed. She had tucked herself in and she looked like Sheldon in The Big Bang theory. She even had those fluffy white things that covered your eyes.

«Claire! You have to tell me what's going on with you», I begged. She took of her sleeping goggles and looked at me.

«Shane, go away. I am tired», she said and stared at me with cold icy eyes.

«No, Claire! I love you, and you've never hit me before... Or pushed me away like this. I need to know what's going on with you!», I said, trying not to shout.

_Okay, so I won't post for the next four days. I just wanted you to know that I have the whole story finished, but I'm trying to keep the story «lasting» so I can finish the next one before this one is published to the last chap. I have planned lots of different fan fictions where I follow Shane and Claires little family. Who knows, maybe there'll be another little one? ;) Anyways, this story isn't finished yet, so keep updated and follow me/the story to get an email everytime I publish a new chapter! LOVE you guys!_

_- Merisca _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4

_Amelie _

I had no idea what to say. I wanted revenge, beacause Claire had gotten me into this.

«Fine. I slept with Myrnin», I said quickly. I lied and I was aware of what it would do to Shane and Claires relationship. I saw a mix of broken sadness and anger flickering in his eyes. Like he couldn't decide either to be angry or cry. He suddenly made up his mind and started crying. I had never seen Shane Collins show any other emotion than pure anger before, so I had no idea what to do. I saw the man hidden behind all the rage and regret and I actually saw what Claire had fallen in love with. It was weird seeing a person like mr. Collins crying like he just lost his world. Maybe Claire was the world for him?

«Why?», he sobbed and looked at me. I suddenly regretted the lie. I should have just told him another lie. But that did not make sense. I rubbed my forehead and looked at Shane who stood there looking back at me with tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Shane_

It hurt. It was worse than the fire, the draug, when I found my mom, when my dad was turned... It was worse than everything I'd ever experienced. The worst part was that Claire didn't show any emotion at all. She didn't even answer my question. What about Zoe? Why wasn't I good enough for her? What the hell made her cheat on me? A part of me didn't want to believe this crap, but I was Shane Collins. I thought that after I came back from Afghanistan, everything would be fine. That we would be a happy family. Claire, me and Zoe could get our own place. Every future plan I ever had crushed down, everything was falling a part. Everything, except my love for her.

«What did I do wrong? Answer me, Claire! I deserve one heck of a good answer», I screamed while I felt the tears streaming down my face.

«It was not you. It was me. Please, Shane. Go outside», Claire said with a cool voice. It hurt even more. I thought that she loved me... Just two days ago we were cuddeling in her bed kissing and having a nice time... Until she went to work. Everything fell slowly down and I could sort my thoughts a little.

«That's not good enough, Claire. I loved you. I've always done! I've dealt with all the shit we've been through and I never stopped loving you! Not for a second», I said and walked out and into my own room.

I fell down on my bed and cried my heart out. Nothing made sense anymore, and I didn't know if we would make it through this. I was Shane Collins, and I never got what I wanted.

_Claire_

Because of Amelies vamp ears, she had heard everything. Every word of «Claire» and Shanes fight. Shane was crying and it hurt so much. He actually thought she had cheated on him. With Myrnin!

The worst part of it all, was that she couldn't sooth him. She couldn't tell him the truth. Claire heard Michael and Eve knocking on both Shanes and Amelies door. How could Amellie do this? She tried to cry, but she had no tears to cry. The pain was so bad that she actually thought of staking Amelies body. It wouldn't make her return to her own, but it would be revenge. And it would finish them both.

She thought about Shane and how he must have felt. She also thought about Zoe. Myrnin had to hurry up with that machine. Things weren't working, and it was awful seeing Shane suffer.

After a while, Shanes sobbing stopped. Claire knew he hadn't done something stupid, because he knew how much Zoe needed him even though he didn't think she needed him. She made a note to herself that when she got back in her own body, she would kiss him and tell him about everything.

She picked up her phone and dialed Myrnins number.

«Please tell me that the machine will be ready soon», she said and sighed.

«Oh, hi Claire. Well, yes. In three days. Are things going well?», Myrnin asked politetly.

«No! Myrnin, next time you tell us what the machine will do, okay?», she almost shouted into the phone mic.

«I couldn't do that, because I knew that you would not test it. I wanted you to test it. Then, what is going on that makes this a bad situation?», Myrnin said.

«Amelie lied to Shane and told him that I'd slept with you», she said quickly and a little embarrassed.

«Oh, well.. That does sound... Awkward», Myrnin said, clearly more embarrassed than Claire.

«Please let me tell him the truth, Myrnin», Claire begged. She heard Myrnin mumble something in the other end.

«No, but do make sure that the boy doesn't come over here to stake me. I have to finish a new machine, so I can not die right now. No time», Myrnin said.

«Then cut all the resources. Load the machine! We have to change roles again, I can't deal with this anymore!», she cried into the phone.

«There, there...», Myrnin said quietly before he declined the conversation.

_Eve (14 hours later)_

Amelie was living in our guestroom, which was weird. Claire was acting awfully weird and everything was... Ugh... Weird. Shane hadn't come out of his room the whole day, except to check on Zoe a few times. He didn't speak with any of us. Both me and Michael had tried to talk to him, but he didn't answer us. Michael told me that he heard Claire say that she had slept with Myrnin... Which was weird. The Claire I knew, would never do that to Shane. She adored him, and loved everything about him and they were a dream couple.

I looked at Michael who sat with his guitar, tuning it even though it sounded perfect. He looked up at me and smiled a little, but he went back to tuning after less than a second.

«Michael, we have to do something...», I said and looked at the stairs.

«They'll figure it out. It's Shane and Claire and there's always an explanation», Michael said, not sounding to worried about it. I sighed and took the guitar out of his hands. He reached out for it and looked a littlebit uncomfortable and lost for a moment. I locked it into its case and settled in his lap. He seemed to forget about his guitar instantly and he kissed my lips softly.

«I love you, Michael», I said and placed my palms gently on his cheeks. He smiled his heartbreaker smile at me and kissed my nose.

«I love you too», he said in a way that made me believe in every word. I looked down at his lips and we kissed eachother. I loved how kissing him made me forget about everything.

_Claire_

40 hours left until Claire could leave Amelies body and return to her own life. She sat down in the guest room bed and put her head in her hands. She could hear Shanes unsteady heartbeat and the very high pulse. He actually believed the things Amelie had said.

«Screw this. I have to do something», she mumbled and got up on her feet. The vampire graceness was still hard, and she was about to loose her balance a few times. She forgot that she was in Amelies body and opened the door without knocking. Shane was sitting there while having a serious staring competition with the wall.

«She didn't sleep with Myrnin», Claire said quickly. Shane looked at her with so much hateress and anger... Her heart burned and she told herself that he was looking at Amelie not her.

«She did. Get the hell out of my room», Shane said with a threatening voice that made her scared. She was never scared of Shane, because she knew he'd never hurt her... But now that she was in Amelies body, he would hurt her. Without blinking he would stake her to death.

«No. I would... She would never do that. She was lying to you. Even if she had slept with him, uhm... I would have smelled the scent of him when I was in the same room as her», she said whilst trying to make it sound believable. Shane looked at her with huge eyes. He blinked a few times.

«Claire...?», he whispered. She shocked a little bit. Did he see her? Did he actually know it was her? Myrnin never said anything about not making him know it was her. Just that she couldn't tell. Shane shook his head, and the coldness and hateress were back in his eyes.

«Why did she lie, then? How do I know that you're not lying?! Everything is a lie nowadays», Shane screamed. Claire felt like crying, but again, there were no tears to cry. She'd never seen Shane so angry and lost before.

«You will know all the answers, just hold on in two more days», she said with her best Amelie attitude and left the room.


	5. Songfic, Broken Secondhand serenade

_Shane (SONGFIC CHAPTER!)_

Amelie walked out of the room and I turned on my radio, hoping to think of something else than my cheating girlfriend. She was more than my girlfriend. She was my soulmate, my world... I sighed. A song started to play, and it was kinda soothing. It didn't hurt my ears, at least. I laid down in bed and decided to listen.

_In the moonlight  
Your face it glows  
Like a thousand diamonds  
I suppose_

I thought about how her face lightened up when she looked at me. Only two days ago the glow in her eyes had been there. What had happened?

_And your hair flows like  
The ocean breeze  
Not a million fights  
Could make me hate you_

Her soft dark hair that she allowed me to run my fingers through... And the lyrics was so right about it. I couldn't hate her, or dislike her. Not even if she'd been cheating on me since I met her. Maybe she had? I swallowed hard. Maybe Zoe wasn't even my baby. I couldn't stop loving Claire. She was everything to me...

_You're invincible  
Yeah, It's true  
It's in your eyes  
Where I find peace_

I could only rest when she was in my arms, kissing me and looking into my eyes. Maybe I'd never be able to kiss her again?

_Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
Let's light up the town, scream out loud!  
Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
I can see in your eyes  
You're ready to break  
Don't look away._

Were we broken? Did she still think of me as her boyfriend? I could forgive and forget, but I didn't think Claire wanted me back. I could tell by the cold look in her eyes. It was terrible, and I had never felt such pain.

_So here we are now  
In a place where  
The sun blended  
With the ocean thin.  
So thin, we stand  
Across from each other_

_Together we'll wonder  
If we will last these days  
If I asked you to stay  
Would you tell me  
You would be mine?_

I could relate to every word. I wanted her to be mine, and I didn't want to share her. Not with anyone.

_And time  
Is all I ask for  
Time  
I just need one more day  
And time  
You've been crying too long  
Time  
And your tears wrote this song  
Stay_

I needed time to forgive. Then I remembered Amelies words. 2 more days. I hated that woman, but she always knew what she was saying. She said something about answers... Amelie never gave me any answers. Not unconditonallty, at least.

_In the moonlight  
Your face it glows_

Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
Let's light up the town, scream out loud!  
Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
I can see in your eyes  
You're ready to break  
Don't look away 

I didn't want it to be broken. She was everything to me. She and Zoe... I sighed and thought about the song I just heard. It was called Broken and played by Second Serenade. The melody sucked, and so did the audio but the lyrics was relatable. I turned off the radio, not sure if I could concentrate enough to listen to another song. Then I just cried.


End file.
